the blood of a knight
by la Domkova
Summary: Ferio proposed to Emma: how will react our Fuu at this news? Will they meet again? R&R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

**The Blood of a Knight**

The guests crowded around the newlyweds fling rice, sugared almonds and coins. The bridegroom hide under his new wife's veil and embraced her laughing to defend from the rain of rice.

" I love you Fuu-chan."

Fuu smiled: even if that day was a dream's crowing achievement, her eyes were veiled by a deep sadness. Seiji tightened her more, to remove that sadness from her glance at least for one instant, and he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

The general happiness kept on in the party too, in the Kisaragi family's mansion's garden: the Old Houojii was happy that his favored granddaughter has married a Kisaragi family's member. Sure, Seiji and Fuu was only sixteen years old and had a last year of high school before college, but both families had accepted the thing and had provided to help the couple, considering the circumstances. In a way, Betsy Houojii and Michiru Kisaragi had foreseen that marriage: their children known each other since kindergarten and they went to schools together, never parting. It was obvious that those two would have gotten married, sooner or later: it was just that nobody imagined so early! Seiji and Fuu had their good reasons to speed times up. After all, everybody was happy.

Or better, almost everybody. Hikaru and Umi were not able to understand Fuu: it was positive try to move on with their own life after the experience lived in Sephiro, but get married after just two months and half was too much! Fuu was too serious to forget Ferio and what they felt for each other so early, to throw herself in the arms- and in the bed- of an other boy, ignoring that this would made heartbroken whom had risked his own life to save her from Pharen. The two girls exchanged an understanding glance: as soon as possible they would have asked explanations to Fuu. The moment presented itself at the end of the party, when Fuu must change to go to the airport.

Fuu was unbuttoning her wedding dress when Hikaru and Umi came in the room. Fuu smiled weakly and said:

" You come in the right moment: could help me with this buttons?"

But Umi grabbed her shoulders and made her sit on the bed: her eyes were full of anger and disgust and her voice sounded full of resentment.

" Why, Fuu, why are you doing this to Ferio? I understand that you want to forget, but marry Kisaragi-kun after only two months and half after coming back from Sephiro is too much!"

Fuu bit her lower lip: their charges were right. Hikaru took Fuu's hands and said with watery eyes.

" Haven't you thought that perhaps a day we'll go back to Sephiro? Don't you have wondered that a day you'll meet Ferio again? Please Fuu-chan, answer me!"

Fuu didn't dare to look her friends; she then burst in tears. A puzzled Umi looked Hikaru embrace Fuu and try to soothe her.

" Hikaru-san, Umi-san: plea-please, try to understand me..."

* * * * * * * 

_26 years after, Airport of Tokyo_

Seiji, Fuu and their son Saiki searched in the crowd that got out of the customs: after seven years lived in the United States, their daughter went back Tokyo to spend a whole month of vacation before her mission. Suddenly Saiki pointed out a woman and exclaimed:

" She's there! Mom, dad, do you see her? Hey! Emma!" 

The woman shook her hand and joined her family. Seiji embraced Emma and kissed her cheek; Fuu too embraced her daughter with eyes full of tears. Saiki grinned and saluted his sister teasing:

" Captain Kisaragi, welcome back to Tokyo!"

" I thank you for the thought, Kisaragi-sensei!"

 Emma answered with the same voice and the same grin.

" Oh Emma!" Seiji said proud " The uniform suits you so well!"

Seven years before, Emma had left for the United States to realize her dream: become a jet pilot. Using the double citizenship of her mother, born in San Francisco, Emma had entered in US Air Force and after many efforts she became captain. Despite she was a woman, Emma had conquered her colleagues' respect for her devotion to the duty and her politeness; she was one of her team's best pilots and many took her as example. For her strict ways, Emma entered in the project "Erasmus."

" How the grandparents are? Uncle Stephen would want granny Betsy to come more often San Francisco: he says that they miss their big sis!"

" Uncle Stephen," Fuu sighed " it's unpleasant don't see each other: the last time has been at Trend's marriage."

" I think that it is better go back home: my mother has organized a party for your return!"

Seiji said taking Emma's bags.

Saiki and Emma chatted happily about this and that, joking as if they were again eight years. Fuu saw them through the rear-view mirror and sighed: twenty-six years were past since the day in which they had born, and the mother felt something grip her heart while two big tears flowed on her cheeks.

" What's wrong Fuu? You should be happy that Emma is home."

" /I am/ happy; it's that.... it seems still yesterday when they played together: my kids have grown so quickly! At times I wonder if a day... never mind."

Fuu sighed drying her eyes. Also Seiji sighed: now was easy understood why his wife had that melancholy air, even if she smiled and she told to be happy. Seiji scolded himself: in twenty-six years of marriage he had not been able to take away that veil of sadness from the face of the woman that he loved with all himself, neither knew its reason: it was easy imagine it, but his be just hypothesis. To distract Fuu from those black thoughts, Seiji asked to her daughter to talk about the "Erasmus."

" Luckily the native population is peaceful, thus ours will be just a control's role. From the dossiers that I have read, this planet is like Earth; and it also seems that the population has a DNA like ours: this resolves many problems."

" Which problems?"

Saiki asked curious. Emma caressed her chin and said:

" Some associations were contrary to the Erasmus project: they said that one of the two populations would have reduced the other in slavery. They and we are at the same biological level, to say it in few words. The civilization level is different, and so the cultural one: those that have gone back two weeks ago told that that place is the Eden, no wars, no hate. And it is a heaven also for the landscape: there is a never-ending spring!"

" Don't say nonsense: some places exist only in the fairy tales."

Seiji said reasonable. Emma shook her head and said:

" Not on Earth, but this planet is a Heaven, and it also has a name that fit it like a glove!"

" Really? And how would it be called?"

" Dad, stop to tease me! This planet should be called kind of Sapphire!"

Fuu froze hearing those words: she turned and looked her daughter with wide eyes.

" Would you mean Sephiro?!"

" Ah yeah, Sephiro! The name is Sephiro. How do you know it, mom? This kind of news has not been still communicates to the press."

Emma asked looking her mother's pale face.

**============================= TO BE CONTINUED=========================**

**Author's note: many of you won't like Fuu's behavior, but you'll know within some chapter why she married Seiji. In the next chapter Ferio will meet Emma, thus expect /any/ thing, tee hee... : D**

Pat-chan

P.S.: I won't write the next chapter without have received a reviews' adequate number, and that they be constructive criticisms!


	2. 2

**Note of the author: sincerely I expected any reviews in more -many threats of death haven't been communicated ****^ _~ but since I am essentially a good person, here the second chapter. **

Pat-chan

* * * * * 

_Sephiro, Austina's naval port_

After a long morning spent at the negotiations' table, Ferio watched the Earth's "aircrafts" over flew Austina, his native town: there weren't dangers for the delegates, but the earthlings had insisted to have their safety measures. Seeing those things fly in Sephiro's sky annoyed him, the sky belonged to the wind and to his Fuu; but those weird objects attracted him in some way: as if flying on one of them, he could feel closer the Magic Knight of Wind. 

Ferio sighed: he remembered very well the first times without Fuu, he wasn't able to do anything but think about her or spend whole nights in her room. Slowly, Ferio had been detached from those memories and those places that made him just suffer more. Sure, he still loved Fuu and thought about her, but as an old man could look at his youth. Sure, any woman hadn't been in his life after her, but after twenty-six years he didn't missed her as the beginning, neither felt the urgency to replace her with an other. Often Ferio wondered what would have happened if suddenly Fuu went back to Sephiro, what would have happened to the two of them: it was a passing thought. Other times he wondered what had been of her: if she still loved him or if she has forgotten him, if she was still alive or instead was died.

While he was absorbed in those thoughts, Ferio noticed near a hangar two girls chat quietly: from that point in which he wasn't able to see them well, but that sight made him curious. He could understand from their clothes that they were soldiers, of those that flew on the aircrafts; one had chestnut short hair and the other flaxen hair in a ponytail. The two girls must have sensed to be watched, because at a point they looked Ferio and laughed elbowing each other.

Emma and her friend -and colleague- Loveday relaxed a little bit after have reentered at the base and they scheduled their evening.

" ... c'mon! Everybody knows that Sean has a crush for you: you could at least give him /one/ possibility: nothing happen if you go out with him for one evening!"

" Stop it, it isn't this the problem: I just won't going on a spree in town. Uncle Ste... Admiral Forrester has made understand to don't get out of the base for futile things, and go in a place to drink /is/ a futile thing. Loveday, it is useless insist."

" You call your uncle 'Admiral' only when it suit you, Emma. You could tell me these things... c'mon, you too like a bit Sean, admit it!"

Loveday smiled moving up and down her eyebrows. Emma giggled and said:

" Mmh, he is nice.... no, he is really hot! But if he wants spend time with me, he knows well where find me!"

" About misters hotties... do you have noticed that guy that fixes us?"

" Who?"

" The guy appeared to that window: he is looking us from around a quarter of hour."

Loveday said showing a green haired man looking them out a window. Emma peeped at him arching a delicate eyebrow and she whispered seriously:

" Loveday, that isn't one of ours..." 

" Exactly, but do you know how I care? I would be glad to spend /some time/ with him: it is the better way to /fraternize/ with the native!"

Loveday laughed winking and elbowing to Emma. The woman laughed and exclaimed:

" Over my dead body, Lieutenant Fairfax! What will think Mike, Edward, Leo, Algernon, Rocco, Humphrey, Nigel, Francis, Trevor and Pedro about you if do you do such a thing?"

" I don't care, I had a fun time with them. Speaking seriously, not I don't mind to spend one night of passion with that guy..."

" You are a sex crazed girl!"

Emma laughed. Loveday too laughed, she then shook a hand and shouted to the stranger:

" Hey you! Why don't you come here to chat with us? You could make me know this place!"

The stranger shook his hand in answer, but he not moved; then Loveday resumed calling him stronger. Emma looked surprised her friend: that behavior was inadmissible! That matter was not more a joke! What would have happened if one of their superior has seen it? As Captain, it was Emma's assignment set end to that Loveday's flirt. Emma breathed deeply and whispered:

" Loveday, stop it."

" So he is shy... wait me here Emma: now I join him!"

Emma rolled her eyes and said with firm voice:

" Loveday Fairfax, stop it or I will be forced to take measure of precaution!"

Loveday turned to protest, but Emma's look froze her blood in the veins: when Emma's eyes had that expression, it was better obey also because her measures of precaution were very sever. Nobody knew until which points Emma's punishments were sever, that look was more than sufficient. 

Loveday became stiff and turned pale, she then whispered:

" Yes."

Ferio saw the brown haired shake a hand and tell him something, which he wasn't able to hear, and he shook his hand back. The blonde seemed to be angry, because she scolded the other bitterly: after a brief discussion the two girls went toward the cafeteria.

" You are thoughtful Majesty: do you fear that the negotiations won't end well?"

Ferio turned and saw Admiral Forrester's joyous face. The Admiral was a very tall man, with green gray eyes and faded blond hair; despite his face has a smiling expression and a little bit childish, he was a sever and intransigent man. It was told that he relaxes a little bit in family, and then he became a quite different person. Ferio looked the Admiral and then went back to admire the landscape.

" No, the negotiations don't worry me much: if we keep on in this way, soon we'll have ended. I was thinking about how I would like to go on one of those things."

Ferio said pointing out an aircraft lift off. The Admiral looked surprised the man and exclaimed unbelieving:

" Do you want to get on a F19?!"

" Are they called so? I didn't know it..."

"Do /you/ want to get on a F19?!"

" Well, yes: it seems funny. Do you think that it's possible?"

The Admiral curled up a moustache thoughtfully, he then sighed:

" I don't know it, I should speak about this with General Lafayette. Good afternoon."

The Admiral turned; he then turned around and said:

" I forgot to tell you that your escort waits you in the West courtyard to bring back you to the Palace."

The man saluted and left. Also Ferio left, after have thrown a last glance to the aircrafts flew upon the sea in the sunset's fiery sky.

_* * * * *_

_Ten days after_

After a long discussion, the Earth's delegates had decided to accept the Sephirian king's little request: the principal reason of this decision was that they wanted to get best advantage from the negotiations, and if realize a King Ferio's whim helped, it came true.

The King and the Admiral walked toward the hangar and met the pilots, whom were gotten ready for the next recognition. The Admiral whispered:

" That is the team that will escort you: Captain Kisaragi is very harsh, thus not be surprised if she scold you."

" Captain Kisaragi is a woman?!"

Ferio asked unbelieving. The Admiral smiled with pride:

" Emma is one of ours best top gun: she is soldier material, a day she could go very far!"

The two men reached the group, which saluted them.

" If is granted do a note, Admiral, you are late of five minutes: we would have left without you."

Emma said seriously. The Admiral looked at his clock arching an eyebrow.

" You are right Captain, my clock is slow. However this is His Majesty Ferio Costant Xepphirine III; Your Highness, let me introduce Captain Emma Suu Kisaragi: she will escort you in yours first flight. Well Captain, since this moment His Royal Highness' safety is your responsibility."

" Yes Sir!"

Emma answered with steadiness. Stephen stooped on his niece and whispered winking:

" I exhort you Emma, don't squeeze him too much!"

Emma arched an eyebrow and grinned.

Ferio was entirely caught by Captain Kisaragi: it was like see again Fuu after twenty-six years. The Captain had flaxen, curly and shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail; dense black eyelashes shaded her bright green-ambered eyes. She had Fuu's same slender and graceful figure, but she was quite different. That woman had full cerise lips and even if her features were delicate, her face betrayed a calm but sever serenity; her look was unbelievingly piercing and she didn't blush -as Fuu used- while she scrutinized Ferio in the eyes.

Emma studied the Sephirian King, her first impression was always right. Even if that was the first time that she met him, Ferio seemed to Emma oddly familiar: he had short hair dark green; amber eyes and two scars, one on his nose and one on his jaw. He seemed to have more or less her parents' age. Ferio wore practical gray pants, a black sweater and a comfortable shooting jacket. While she watched him, Emma felt a sudden sense of nostalgia and something grasping the mouth of her stomach. Emma shook her head and said:

" Ok. Martin, I hope that you don't mind to borrow him one of your overalls: roughly you have the same size."

" Ah, don't these clothes are all right?"

Ferio asked naively. Emma's sharp look made run a shiver along his back.

" Speaking with respect, Sir, you won't get on /my/ F19 dressed as a hunter! Go with Martin, dress yourself and go back immediately, we'll wait you there."

After have changed, Ferio joined the team which was ready for the take-off. Emma gave unwillingly few, quick, exhaustive directions of flight to Ferio and then asked him to follow her. Ferio didn't accept Emma's behavior: he tried to be polite, but she didn't care who and what he was. When they reached the aircraft, Emma asked to the mechanics if everything was ready and they answered that it was ok; thus Emma smiled and said to her aircraft as a mother could speak to her child:

" Hi Midori-chan! Today you'll fly with mom, are you happy? However uncle Ernest won't be with us today: do you see that guy? Unluckily we have the order to carry him with us."

Ferio sweat dropped. A mechanic laughed seeing his face and said:

" Don't worry if Capt. Kisaragi is a little harsh with you, Your Majesty: her F19 is like a son for her, she named it too!"

" Midori Nokaze isn't only a son for me: it's a brother, a friend, a lover! And I love it so much!"

Emma exclaimed ecstatic embracing the fuselage. Ferio froze: 'midori no kaze' was one of Fuu's spells.

Once ended the checks, the aircrafts lifted off. The navigation was calm, as always there was nothing to relieve.

" Then, what do you feel flying on a F19?"

Emma asked mocking. Ferio answered with the same voice:

" I thought that it is more exciting: nothing more or less than Fulah."

Emma grinned.

" Guys, have you heard what the King said? Do you think I would give him a lesson?"

" Yes, we have heard clearly: do you want give him a sample of your ability?"

A voice laughed; another added:

" Remember what the Admiral told you: don't squeeze him too much!"

" Ok! Nimbus you're in charge till my return."

Without wait an answer, Emma shut the communication and parted from the group. At once she started to perform a series of aerial evolutions with great skill; Ferio scolded himself to have provoked the pilot: he now understood what they meant with "squeeze", in fact he felt like a clothe in the washer. Emma performed her virtuosity for three quarters of hour.

" Now what do you feel?"

" I feel like I'm about to vomit."

" If you vomit, when we go back you must clean the cockpit."

Emma warns coldly. Ferio sighed:

" Why are you so harsh, Captain? I haven't done you anything."

" I don't like that amateurs dare to touch my Midori: you don't know how it's delicate."

" Satisfy one curiosity: why do you have called your aircraft Midori Nokaze?"

" It was a character of a tale that my mother told me when I was a child: one of protagonist's helper that created hurricanes sneezing. When they entrusted me this vehicle, I thought about that character. Now it's your turn to satisfy one curiosity: what is that floating mount? We never be able to bring near it for the strong wind." 

Emma asked showing the Temple of Sky. Ferio felt a pang in his heart seeing that mount.

" It's the Temple of Sky, where Windam, the Mashin of the Wind, sleeps. Only the Magic Knight of Wind could enter there."

" How can a machine sleep? Or it is turned on or it is turned out."

Ferio laughed and explained:

" The Mashin aren't machines, but living beings: their assignment is to protect Sephiro with the Magic Knights."

Emma smiled:

" Then why these Mashin and these Magic Knights don't shown when do we have come? Were they afraid?"

Ferio became stiff and said angry:

" Perhaps /you/ aren't a threat. Twenty-six years ago Sephiro was in deep crisis and beyond the inner enemies, we must fight against the neighboring countries' armies: despite the difficulty, the girls were able to save my world."

Emma bit her lower lip: so Sephiro's inhabitants were only apparently peaceful and Ferio, without will it, had given her a precious information. Then she wondered pretending to don't take care of the answer:

" Why these Magic Knights don't show at the negotiations? It would be interesting meet them..."

" Shouldn't we join the others?"

Ferio wondered changing suddenly the topic. Emma recorded the information in her mind and turned.

The team had reentered from the recognition and took a coffee at the Cafeteria. 

" At the end you haven't vomited, Highness."

Emma said with a grin. Ferio too grinned:

" I won't cleaning the cockpit: the vomit stinks!"

Emma grinned again and sipped her coffee. For the first time, Ferio noticed that the woman had a particular way to smile, a bit malicious and a bit charming, like his. Ferio puffed and shook his head: after a talk, he and Emma had discovered to have many things in common and sometimes he had the impression to see his reflection in her.

" Capt. Kisaragi, you know, you remember me anyone that I don't see from much time, but you are different: she was shier, kinder and nicer than you!"

Ferio said winking. Emma said annoyed smiling:

" Ah thank you: you are a true gentleman Majesty! These aren't things to say to a sweet and sensitive girl as me!"

The two looked each other and laughed.

" Its time for me to go back at the castle. Thank you for the time past with me, Capt. Kisaragi: I hope that this will be a sincere and deep friendship's beginning."

Ferio said kissing the hand of Emma, who blushed slightly. Also Emma thanked Ferio and saluted him.

* * * * *

_The following day_

Emma, Trevor and Mike were rearranging documents in office: /anyone/ of their acquaintance had the vice to don't put the reports in the right places and they must rearrange the file almost each week. Loveday came in the office with a gorgeous bunch of flowers.

" Hey Emma, these flowers are just come for you: you are here for three weeks and you already have hidden suitors in the base!"

" Loveday Fairfax, why you mess always the file and we must rearrange it?!"

The three of them yelled at the same time. Loveday became stiff and whined:

" Ugh! How much noise for two or three sheets out of place! Here Emma, there is a note too."

Emma arched an eyebrow taking the flowers -they were many-colored anemones- and asking to herself who was the sender. Trevor peeped beyond her shoulder and read aloud the note.

_Capt. Kisaragi, _

_I send you these flowers to thank you for the afternoon spent together: I hope warmly to be able to repeat the experience and of be able to speak again with you and your men, whom I ask you to offer them my more sincere regards. _

_Your servant._

_Ferio C. Xepphirine._

" Have you heard guys?" Emma said " His Majesty send you his regards."

Loveday smiled mischievously:

" Good Emma, we now go out with the King of this place!"

Emma looked sideways at Loveday and said putting the flowers in a bowl:

" Shut up and help us to rearrange the file!"

**================================== TO BE CONTINUED =================================**

The second chapter is finished, but this is only the beginning: I hope that you leave a good number of reviews, also because I would like to know your conclusions about this series!


	3. 3

_"There is no such thing as a moral or an immoral book. Books are well written, or badly written. That is all"_

O. Wilde, "The picture of Dorian Gray"'s preface, 1890

* * * * *

_Sephiro, terrestrial quarters_

Emma sunk in the tub filled with bubbles, and she hummed "I'll take the rain" by R.E.M. That evening she going to go out; but not with her colleagues: Ferio had invited her at dinner in one of Austina's best restaurants. At the beginning, Emma had felt uneasy: going out with another country's king wasn't scheduled in the rules; but after having thought about it for a long time, the woman had found nothing wrong. After all she and Ferio knew each other for almost two months and they had become close friends.

Emma got out of the tub and wrapped herself in the bathrobe; she dried her hair and body and finally she got into her underwear. She got out the bath and opened her closet, putting on the bed all the civilian clothes that she had brought with her. Loveday raised her eyes from her magazine and watched her roommate try on the clothes before the mirror. Emma seemed difficult, because she mumbled:

"I seem so cheap! This tank top makes me seem a Swiss milker and these pants widen too much at bottom."

"Do you need any help? I have the impression that you having some difficulty in dressing youself."

Loveday grinned watching Emma's face in the mirror.

Emma searched again among her clothes for something really nice; she then lifted a broderie anglaise shirt and wore it.

"Loveday, what could I put with this shirt?"

Loveday examined Emma's clothes and shook her head.

"Of yours, nothing, but I have a miniskirt that shouldbe perfect."

The girl opened her closet and after having found the miniskirt, she handed it to her friend. Emma wore it and looked in the mirror making a face.

"Isn't it too short? It covers just my panties..."

"You should also wear a pair of pantyhose: that would be very sexy!"

"I remind you that I am a Captain." 

Emma ended grinning. Loveday putted her hands on her sides and said with the same voice:

"You are the one that has been invited to dinner by Mister Hottie (that is Ferio). Do you want me to lend you a couple of condoms?"

"Loveday, this is just a simple dinner between friends."

"My experiences taught me that friendship doesn't exist between a man and a woman." 

Loveday said oddly serious.

At the end Emma found the perfect dress and Loveday helped with her hair and the make up.

"You are perfect!" Loveday said satisfied "If Mister Hottie doesn't have a crush on you this evening, it means that he is a gay."

Ferio sat at the Red Prawn's counter, waiting Emma. He had known that that today was her birthday, so he had invited her to his favorite restaurant. Ferio felt for Emma some conflicting feelings: from a sideshe was just a friend, and from the other, something else. He found an explanation in her resemblance with Fuu. However he was the King of Sephiro and she a terrestrial soldier: even if what he felt was something more than a simple friendship, this fact excluded each relationship too intimate with her.

Ferio was watching the fishes in the aquarium when anybody patted his shoulder; he turned and saw Emma smiling happily.

"Good evening your Highness: I hope that you haven't waited for me for a long time."

"Good evening, Captain Kisaragi. I have come about five minutes ago. But please, call me just Ferio."

"If you call me Emma, Ferio!" 

Emma replied smiling. Ferio looked at her and ran out of breath: the young woman wore a spaghetti strip knee length cream dress with golden embroideries that wrapped softly around  her body, showing her florid curves. Her hair were loose with the curls, sprinkled with some golden glitter, it all fell well-kept on her shoulders. She wore a sparkling wisteria pink eye shadow and the night blue eye-liner that emphasized her almond-shaped eyes, while her full lips were veiled by an ancient pink lip gloss. She wore sandy slippers and a baguette bag of the same color. Emma was the picture of beauty.

Emma threw a sigh of relief when she saw that Ferio wears something more informal: the usual royal outfit was replaced by dark green trousers, a jacket and a shirt-like white cloth. She smiled more relaxed: it would have been very embarrassing if everybody in the restaurant knew whoever that man was - especially if one of her colleague was there; but Emma must admit that Ferio seemed odd with those clothes!

Ferio noticed Emma's little smile and took her hand.

"Well, Emma, it's time to reach our table: follow me."

Emma followed Ferio upstairs and reached the terrace on the bay. The tables had arranged around the center, leaving the sufficient space for the waiters to move freely and for the customers to dance. The terrace had lit up by paper lamps and on each table there was a glass bowl -like those for the goldfishes- half full of water and with floating water lilies-shaped candles. Ferio made sit Emma and he ordered their meal. They ate, chatting happily about this and that.

After the dessert, Emma took a lighter and a cigarettes pack and wondered:

"Do you mind if I smoke a cigarette?"

" Ahem.... no, don't worry."

Ferio stammered not understanding well what Emma meant. Emma smiled and began to smoke quietly. Ferio watched her for a long time and he then said a little bit worried:

"How do you not choke with that smoke? I have never seen such a thing!"

Emma giggled slightly and said:

"We can say that it is a family vice: granny Betsy smokes as a chimney and my mother, just when she is nervous. I am an alternative, after all I have begun just to imitate my grandmother!"

Ferio smiled and moved the look on the sea lit up by the moon.

"Why don't you speak me about your family? Since we know each other and you haven't ever spoken about them."

Emma leaned on the chair doing smoke rings.

"There are four: my parents, my twin brother Saiki and I. They live in Kyoto, where my father has an import-export society; my mother works for a computer firm while my brother teaches sciences in an elementary school. I moved seven years ago in the United States to become a top-gun."

"And you have succeeded. " Ferio laughed,

"Talk me about your parents."

Ferio didn't know why he was so curious, but he said to himself that probably his curiosity bore from the fact that remembered few or nothing about his parents.

"Well, dad and mom known each other since kindergarten. They are together since when they were thirteen years old and after about three years they have gotten married."

" Your parents have gotten married at the age of sixteen!?" 

Ferio exclaimed astonished. Emma nodded.

"They were secretly engaged, but my mother became pregnant and they couldn't keep that hidden: luckily my grandparents took the news fairly well and the Old Hiro organized, in a great hurry, the marriage. It wasn't easy because my father didn't have the age for get married, however at the end, they got the documents. What do you tell me about yours?"

Ferio bit his lip, he then sigh and said:

"My parents have died when I was five years old –I don't remember them very well- and my sister has died about twenty-six years ago. She was... she was the Pillar of Sephiro, the /last/ Pillar."

" Oh, I am sorry! Was your sister sick or...?"

Ferio shook his head.

"Being the Pillar, her duty was that to keep Sephiro prosperous and in peace, that's why she spent her days praying. But there were some problems that carried Sephiro on the edge of destruction: so she evoked the Magic Knights to save Sephiro. It was a horrible battle."

"Therefore your sister has died during the crisis."

"More or less. To save Sephiro the Magic Knights killed my sister: her only guilt was to be in love, and the Pillar could think /only/ of Sephiro."

Emma gasped and the cigarette fell on the dessert's dish.

"Oh My God! You have always spoken well about these Magic Knights, and now you tell me that they are your sister's murderers?! How do you can pass over such a thing?! I wouldn't forgiven have them ever!"

Ferio smiled sadly.

"Emeraude wanted to die, the Knights Magic just granted her wish: they too were very shaken by what happened, they discovered their mission's true purpose only in the end."

Emma puffed and set fire to an other cigarette.

"Sure that you are quite a weird guy: sometimes it'svery hard for me understand you."

The two were silent for some minutes watching the couples dance; Ferio stretched a hand and said grinning:

"Do you want dance with me, pretty lady?"

Emma took his hand mirroring his grin and following him on the terrace's center. After two or three songs, Emma peeped at her watch and exclaimed:

"Heaven, it's late! I am sorry to cut this date short, but I must go back to the base in twenty minutes!"

"Don't worry. If you want I could take you there."

Amazed, Emma looked him but she then smiled grabbing her purse and walking with him out the restaurant.

Ferio and Emma walked telling jokes along the roads lighted up by the moon.

"... the man looks his friend and says: the other day I went back home two hours before the usual and I didn't find anyone at home. I went in bedroom and I found my wife in bed with an other man, then I shouted: 'Agila, what are you doing?!' and that answer me ' You don't see it, fool?! '"

Emma burst in laugh and grabbed Ferio's sleeve; he laughed at her reaction.

" Do you want me to tell you an other one?"

" Oh no Ferio, it's better no: another laugh and I will dislocate my jaws. And he then complains that his wife calls him fool!"

Emma was said drying her eyes with a new burst of laugh. Before come to the base's entryway, the couple stopped to say goodbye. Suddenly Ferio remembered something and took a little pack from his pocket.

" Happy birthday Emma, I hope you like it: if I had more time I would have taken you something more... great."

" The thought is what matters more," Emma smiled opening the unexpected gift," Thank you, it's a really nice necklace!" 

Ferio helped Emma to wear the necklace: it was a simple gold chain with an emerald. Emma leant to kiss Ferio's cheek; he unthinkingly turned and their lips grazed. Both withdrew.

"I am sorry Emma! I don't know why I did it, I am sorry!"

Emma watched Ferio with an embarrassed face, and oddly he remembered the first time that he had kissed Fuu. Suddenly Emma grabbed Ferio's shirt's collar pulling him in a depth kiss.

Emma went in the bedroom: she didn't need to switch on the light to know if Loveday was awake or no, what she heard was more than sufficient. The woman launched a quick glance to the bed and said:

" Good Loveday evening, good evening Miguel: are you two having fun?"

The two of them peeped out from the heap of sheets very embarrassed and the young man saluted the woman:

" Go-good evening Captain."

Emma rolled her eyes and grumbled going in the bathroom:

" Stop being a clown: when I get out of the bathroom you must be as far away as possible from this room. This is a military quarters, not a fucking hotel!"

When Emma got out the bath there was no Miguel's trace: satisfied, she sat on her bed and began to change her clothes. Loveday watched her attentively and then said:

" Did you have fun?"

Emma nodded. Loveday grinned mischievously.

" /What/ did you do?"

" Surely not what /you/ were doing with Miguel. At least does he know that you are just using him?"

" He uses me too, the thing is mutual. Beautiful necklace, where do you find it?"

" This?" Emma say taking the pendant," It's Ferio's gift: I have forgotten that today is my birthday."

" Well, happy birthday Emma."

" Yeah, quite a happy birthday."

**==================================TO BE CONTINUED==============================**

I know very well that now you hate me, and I assure you that you'll hate me more! Tee hee...  (evil laughter)

P.S: I don't know if you have noticed it, but since this chapter –except for TGW- I have a beta-reader to help me: thank a lot Joanni, this chapter is for you! 


	4. 4

(Dancing in my bedroom and singing a silly tune)  
Tralalà, I am a really bad girl! I love to make you be  
in pain and make you suffer! You'll hate me to death  
when you'll read and you'll want my head on a  
silvery plate! Oh oh oh! Oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh oh!! =P  
* * * * *  
Sephiro, Palace's garden  
  
Finally the agreement between Sephiro and the Earth  
had been signed and to celebrate the new alliance,  
King Ferio had organized a big party at the Palace:  
in the east garden the guests danced and enjoyed  
toasting the reached peace, even if the Sephirians and  
the Earthlings were inclined to don't mix.  
  
Ferio talked with Clef, Lantis, Caldina and Presea  
about Emma and her team.  
"I have never had fun as with them!" Ferio said  
drinking wine. Moreover I like Emma's company so much,  
it makes me feel.... I don't know, maybe in  
peace: as if I have found a lacking piece after so  
much time."  
  
"What about Fuu? We were convinced that you would have  
never given up the hope to see again her!" Presea said  
astonished.  
  
Ferio lowered his look and sigh painfully:  
"I love her still, I don't deny it. In Sephiro  
twenty-seven years have past since she has left, but  
in her world..... who knows how much time has past in  
her world: she could have forgotten me, she would,  
could..... be dead now. And what if she has given up  
too and she made a new life? Why should I wait for her  
still? By now I have my age and I have been for a  
long time, selfish: there would be a huge mess in  
Sephiro if I died with nobody to take my place."  
  
"This is right, Highness." Clef said looking at the  
sky, "I just hope that your choice won't be the source  
of suffering."  
  
Ferio puffed and put his glass on a table.  
"With age, you become more boring, Clef. Come with me,  
you must absolutely meet Emma!"  
  
Emma and his uncle talked with the General about the  
mission's good result near the Pond of Water lilies  
when Ferio and his party joined them. The three  
soldiers greeted the ruler, whom introduced his  
friends:  
"Let me introduce my dearer friends and loyal  
advisers: Madoshi Clef, Kailu Lantis, Pharle Presea  
and Lady Caldina. Guys, these are General Lafayette,  
Admiral Forester Admiral and Captain Kisaragi."  
  
The four Sephirians gasped watching Emma: she seemes  
like Fuu's copy; it didn't surprise them if Ferio was  
very fond of her. They spoke about this and that for  
some time, but then the General and the Admiral  
apologized and left.  
  
Before they left, Stephen stooped on his niece and  
told in her ear: "Emma, remember that you're an air  
force officer: do /nothing/ that could ruin your  
career."  
Emma smiled innocently telling to her uncle that she  
knew fairly well what she did. As soon as they were  
alone, Caldina overwhelmed Emma with questions and  
Presea tried to catch her attention.  
"Eheh! Cal, calm down. And the Captain is my guest,  
show some respect."  
  
Ferio laughed. Caldina winked:  
"Captain? Who do you think to fool? Dear Emma, don't  
tell me that he calls you "captain" even when you are  
alone."  
  
Emma smiled and answered:  
"I don't understand what you mean, Lady Caldina."  
  
"C'mon Emma: I know /everything/ about you two."  
  
"Ehy Caldina, they are serving your favourite snacks!"  
Presea exclaimed showing the buffet. Caldina said to  
them goodbye and ran toward the table. Ferio smiled to  
Presea and whispered:  
"Thank you Presea, Cal should learn to not poke her  
nose in my business."  
  
"Don't worry. Captain, this is the first time that you  
come to the palace, isn't it? Your Majesty, why don't  
you show her the gardens?"  
Presea said winking. Emma looked at her amazed: the  
idea wasn't bad, moreover it would have allowe Ferio  
and her to be a little bit alone -they didn't have  
many changes- and the gardens seemed indeed wonderful,  
however...... however a voice inside her suggested her  
to don't go or a catastrophe would have happened.  
'Go to Hell! ' Emma answered to that voice 'there is  
nothing wrong if two friends go for a walk! Well,  
Ferio and I are something more than simple friends....  
however there is a lot of people around!' "Why not?  
Moreover tomorrow at dawn I'll leave and I won't have  
other changes. For now." Emma replied smiling. Ferio  
touched her elbow and asked her to follow him through  
a path.  
  
Clef watched worried as the couple went away: he  
didn't know why, but Emma gave him a strange feeling.  
  
"What's wrong Clef? You seem worried.........."  
  
"Nothing, it's just that........ I have the impression  
to have yet sense that woman's aura: I don't remember  
neither where nor when, but it is familiar." Clef said  
more to himself than to Presea.  
  
Presea sighed:  
"Nonsense, you have this impression just because Emma  
looks like Fuu."  
* * * * *  
Sephiro, one of the many Palace's fountains  
  
Emma and Ferio sat on the fountain's edge, both very  
embarrassed: that place was a little bit too isolated  
and if anyone has seen them -especially Caldina- they  
would have draw wrong conclusions: but that was the  
only place where they could talk quietly. Ferio raised  
his head and staring the sky said:  
"Today........ is a nice day..."  
  
"A-ehm..... yes, it is quite a nice day."  
Emma replied looking at a daffodils' flowerbed.  
  
"So tomorrow you leave..... why didn't you tell me it  
before?"  
  
"Because I would have made you sad, and I wanted to  
spend this last day happily."  
  
"Will you come back to Sephiro?"  
  
"I don't think that I'll have any other missions here:  
the treaty has been stipulated. But I have heard that  
within a year or two even the civilians will come  
here, especially for trade: maybe my father will do  
some business in Sephiro, I would take advantage of  
it."  
  
"Your father seems a good person. Your mother too, eh.  
I would like so much to meet them....."  
  
Emma giggled:  
"Yes, I already see them driving around with their  
Ferrari! I think that my mother would be much  
interested in Autozam: you know, for her job. "  
  
Ferio watched Emma's profile and moved any curls from  
her forehead.  
"I have ever told you that you're gorgeous?"  
  
"At least an hundreds times...."  
She answered a little bit uneasy. Ferio took her chin  
with two fingers and turned her face to look her in  
the eyes, he then leaned his forehead on hers and  
whispered:  
"I love you Emma..."  
  
" Me too......."  
Ferio bent and placed his lips on those of Emma, but  
she took herself off and stammered:  
"S-sorry! But we ca-can't..... a-at least not here: if  
anyone finds it out, we'll be in serious trouble."  
  
"Ah-ehm.... you...... you are right, above all if this  
anybody is called Caldina!"  
Ferio answered grinning and both laughed, then he  
tightened her hand. "Emma Suu Kisaragi, will you marry  
me?"  
Emma stop laugh and she watch him surprised: did she  
have heard well or Ferio ask her to marry him?! Sure,  
each woman dreamed to marry the Charming Prince,  
but marry the King of an other world was a little bit  
excessive. Sure, Emma loved Ferio and she sometimes  
had desired that hypothesis, for then throw it in the  
most remote corner of his mind. What about her career?  
Her uncle expected much from her, and she had  
intention to go to the end: her career was very  
important for her. But Ferio was also very important  
for her: just when  
she waited for it less, she had met the man of her  
dreams. What was more important?  
  
Ferio or her career?  
"Ferio I...."  
  
"No, you must not give me a reply now. Even if I would  
like to have it before your leave. It will be better  
if we go back in the east garden: following that path  
you'll come first, I go the longer way to not give  
suspicion."  
  
He kissed her quickly and went in the wood. Emma  
watched him fade away among the trees and sat thinking  
about Ferio's proposal: it wasn't an easy  
decision to make.  
* * * * *  
Some hour later, east gardens  
  
"Emma? Hey Emma, come back among the living."  
Loveday said shaking a hand before her friend's eyes.  
  
Emma jumped and blushed:  
"Oh sorry, what are you saying?"  
  
"Nothing nothing. It's from this morning that you are  
strange, what has happened to you?"  
  
Emma bit her lower lip: since the last time that she  
had seen Ferio, she didn't do anything else than think  
about his proposal. Within an hour and half they  
would have gone back at the base and she wouldn't have  
seen him. Emma sighed tidying her hair.  
"Excuse me Loveday, but I must do an important thing:  
we'll see eachother before go back to the base, ok?"  
  
"You want to say goodbye to Mister Hottie, don't you?"  
She said winking " go, and french him for me, this is  
an order!"  
  
"Loveday! How I must tell you that we are just  
friends!"  
  
"Yes yes, yes yes yes! Who are you trying to fool?! I  
have the eyes for see!"  
Emma sighed and left.  
  
She looked for him from more than twenty minutes, but  
she hadn't found him. Emma sighed in desolate; she  
then saw Clef near the buffet, she reached him and she  
asked him where Ferio was.  
"The last time I have seen him he was going to  
Palace's north wing. Very probably he is in /her/  
bedroom."  
'/Her/?!' Emma thought feeling a pang of jealousy, '  
He didn't give me the time to agree to his proposal or  
not and he's yet he cheats on me with an otherwoman!'  
  
"Why are you looking for him?"  
Clef said watching her. Emma laughed uneasy scratching  
her nape.  
  
"Nothing: soon I must go back to the base and I wanted  
to say goodbye to  
him. Ehm.... where is this bedroom?"  
  
"Go in the north wing and follows the third hallway on  
the right: it is the last door."  
Emma thanked him and followed his indications.  
  
It wasn't hard finding that bedroom: Emma stopped  
before a huge door decorated with gilded inlays and  
green stones, evidently who used that room was very  
important. Emma went in without knocking and she  
stopped on the threshold: two big windows open onto  
the garden and from one the sunset's reddish light  
went.  
On a table there was two cups, a teapot and a plate  
with some cookies, as if somebody has just stopped  
eating breakfast; the closet was opened and some  
clothes were on the floor, as if somebody had dressed  
in hurry and she hasn't had the time to  
rearrange. Also the bathroom's door was opened and  
Emma heard the water drip from the faucet. The bed was  
undone, the green curtains were half open and the  
pillows were spread on the sheets. Ferio sat on a  
chair and watched the empty bed with moist eyes.  
  
"I used to love her so much, Emma." He said not moving  
his eyes from the bed, "No-one could imagine how I  
loved her........" Emma tightened her fits, jealous of  
that unknown woman, whom came before her and  
that was threatening her love. He sighed, still not  
daring to look her. "The first times after her leave,  
I used to spend my days in this bedroom, /her/  
bedroom: we used to be so happy here. By time, I came  
here even  
less often, until the day I didn't come any more. I  
don't know why, but after I proposed to  
you, I felt the urge to come here. You resemble her so  
much...."  
  
Emma trembled hearing those words. After a long  
silence, she spoke:  
"Who was she? A noble woman I suppose."  
  
"She was the Magic Knight of Wind. She was as gentle  
as a summer breeze and as beautiful as a zephyr, with  
bright leaf green eyes and soft curly caramel hair and  
I used to love to make her blush." He said with a weak  
smile, "We used to walk in the gardens when the  
enemies didn't menace the castle, talking about our  
future. About our life together. I'd married her if  
she didn't leave. I remember so clearly the day I met  
her, in the Woods of Silence, how I teased her gloomy  
face and her burning expression when I told her I  
loved her. That  
time I was just teasing. Only when I was about to lose  
her, when she was about to die, then and only then I  
understood I really loved her. Even after my sister's  
death." He said while the sorrow for his sister's  
death added to the sadness for his lover's loss. Emma  
knelt at his feet and laid her head on his lap: he had  
  
told her about Emeraude and her death's circumstances.  
He began to caress her hair. "Do you know what  
happened to her? Do you know if...."  
  
"I don't know. Here in Sephiro twenty-seven year have  
passed, but how much time has passed in her world? She  
could have forgotten me. She could be dead. I  
have waited for her for all these years, but I am sure  
that I'll end my days alone."  
  
"No, you won't be alone." Emma said lifting her head  
and smiling, and then she placed a hand on his cheek  
and said, " After all you have me."  
  
Ferio looked at her amazed and he opened the mouth,  
but Emma silenced him by laying a finger on his lips.  
"Perhaps it will take some years, but I promise you  
that I'll go back to Sephiro. And when I am back, I'll  
become your wife."  
  
Both smiled and kissed passionately. Emma broke the  
kiss and whispered:  
"Now I must go, or Loveday will form strange opinions.  
I leave you my and my parents' address," Emma said  
writing a note,"I think that I'll spend the winter  
at Kyoto. I'll wait for your letters with impatience!"  
  
"And I'll write you each day Emma."  
  
Ferio smiled taking the note. Emma kissed him a last  
time and left, but when she opened the door she  
stopped: she took off a necklace, she went back to  
Ferio andput it in his hand. "When I was fourteen my  
mother has given this to me, telling to give it to the  
one I love."  
  
Ferio smiled while he watched her fade away in the  
hallway's shadow, he then lowered his eyes and opened  
his hand: it was a ring. The same ring that he had  
given Fuu twenty-seven years before.  
  
============= TO BE CONTINUED==================== 


	5. 5

Dear Sushigirl07, I dedicate this chapter to you, whom are one of my more loyal readers: this note is to tell you that your reviews warm more my heart and... makes me cry by laughers ;) so I have decided to reward your loyalty explaining why you continue to read this fanfic despite all pain that it gives you: YOU ARE A MASOCHIST!!!!!! I'm joking :P! You, as each other, are curious to know what is behind: does Fuu have completely forgotten Ferio? Will he and Emma really get married? Is Seiji really an asshole a you say? And I tell you: my dear, read and you will discover it by yourself!

P-chan

* * * * *

_Christmas 20xx, Kisaragi home at Kyoto_

"Merry Christmas!"

They exclaimed at the same time toasting. The Christmas at the home of Kisaragi was the event of the year. In this cheerful occasion, the Kisaragi and the Houojii met in Kyoto to celebrate: often that was the only time that somebody met the other relatives. But that Christmas was more special: Emma, gone back from the mission at Sephiro, and had gotten the Major degree. After the customary toast, the family gathered round the majestic Christmas tree and opened the gifts.

"I hope that you like it, mother. I warn you: this year all my gifts come from Sephiro, thus don't tell anybody where you have bought these things or I'll be degraded!" 

Emma said winking handing a green package to her mother.

Fuu smiled weakly while she unwrapped the package: it was a typical Sephirian musical box, with inlays of gold and green enamels. Fuu froze when she saw Windam's symbol on the cover. Trembling, she opened it and she felt her eyes fill with tears: the music box's melody was the same that

Ferio used hum.

Seeing his wife so tense, Seiji laid a hand on her shoulder and said: 

"Fuu, are you ok? You are so pale....."

Fuu jumped and stared at her husband's almond-shaped black eyes; she shook her head and sketched a smile.

"Nothing, I'm just...... touched. Tha-thank you Emma-chan, it is....  gorgeous, where did you buy it?"

Emma raised her eyes from her own gift and smiled:

"In an Austina's shop: the salesclerk told me that that musical box had been created by the preceding owner for a very important person -and of whom she didn't know the identity- but that it had never been retired; so when I saw it, I have thought at once to you! Oh, thank you aunt Stella: my bottle of Chanel n°19 has almost run out!"

The party kept on until 07:00 PM and at the end Seichiro, Kuu and Betsy stayed to help Fuu to put things in order. The four women were in kitchen cleaning, when Emma asked suddenly to her mother:

"Mother, what would you say if I were to tell you that I'm in love?"

"I would wonder if he exchanges your feelings."

"And what if I answer you that he loves me too?"

Fuu watched Emma's radiant face: knowing her daughter, she knew that those questions were a way to introduce the topic. Fuu placed the dishes on the table and settled them in the cupboard.

"I would be happy for you, honey."

"And then, what if I tell you that he asked me to marry him and that I accepted?"

"Then you should introduce me to him. Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Ah no reason, so..." Emma answered drying the glasses "What if he is a foreigner?"

"Emma, you know well that in my family we don't have these problems." Betsy said catching fire on a cigarette, "In this case you would just walk over Old Hiro's dead body. Who's this guy? A workmate?"

"What are you saying, granny! And I have asked it to mother, not to you."

"My mother is right, Emma. The important thing is that he loves you and that he's an honest person."

"And rich. You know how it is expensive to support a family nowadays."

Kuu teased Emma grinning. Emma threw a glance-killer to her aunt and resumed her questioning. "Even if he isn't a terrestrial?"

The three women watched her utterly amazed: Kuu opened and closed her mouth without be able to say a word; Betsy was so upset that the cigarette slipped from her mouth and Fuu was stuck in the same position in which she was when she had heard those words. Betsy broke the spell.

"That would be a problem: we don't know how/that thing/ works for the alien."

"I don't find anything of bad." Fuu answered resuming to set the dishes in the cupboard, "Until you are happy, it's all right. And now explain us this story."

Emma blushed excitedly and smiled.

"Well.... while I was in Sephiro I have met this guy, a real Sephirian. First we have become great friends and then.... and we then have discovered that ours wasn't a simple friendship. So the day before my leaving, he has asked me to marry him and I accepted."

Emma turned and watched the three women. Her smile more and more large. 

"I, Emma Suu Kisaragi, as soon as possible will marry no less than to King Ferio of Sephiro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_CRACK!_

Fuu watched blankly at her daughter. One of her precious Sèvres plate slipped from her hands and broke down on the floor; some pieces cut her skin. Emma watched speechless at her mother, not understanding what was happening.

"YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM!" 

Fuu yelled suddenly with all her strength. Kuu fell for the fear and Betsy stood up to calm down her daughter; Seiji and Saiki ran scared in the kitchen and they asked what was happening. After a momentary dismay, Emma began to ask explanations but her mother didn't listen her.

"I WON'T ALLOW THAT YOU DO THIS ERROR! YOU CAN MARRY EVERYBODY BUT HIM!!!!!!"

"Fuu, please, calm down!"

Seiji said holding her: Kuu had told him frantically what had happened. Seiji understood that his wife was upset by the news, but she had overreacted; he peeped at her face for an instant and he froze: her eyes were dark and full of tears; her face was deformed by the nervous crisis -the first after almost two years- and her voice was hoarse and broken.

"YOU. CAN'T. MARRY. HIM!!!!!!!!!!!"

Fuu freed herself from Seiji's grasp and went outside without changing her shoes. Without take a coat. Seiji ran behind her trying to reach her. Emma was upset: cause a nervous crisis to her mother was the last of her intentions. Saiki laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Emma, why do you have to tell such a thing to mother? Have you forgotten what doctor Morita told us a long time ago? Her nerves are very delicate and that's why...."

"I haven't forgotten it." Emma whispered with her head in her hands, "that's why I.... she was so quiet and she told me that it wasn't bad. I do-don't understand why she overreact when I told her that I would have married Ferio...."

* * * * *

_Kyoto, a whatever street_

"*driiiiiin    driiiiiin    driclack* Ryuzaki house."

"...... *sob sob*........."

"Who is speaking?"

"........... *sob*......... Umi....... * sob sob*........."

"Fuu? Fuu, is it you?"

"*snif*.......... Umi, Emma........ "

"Good heavens Fuu! Why are you crying? What happened to Emma?!"

".... Emma......... *sob*........"

"*sigh* Fuu, where are you? I'll come and get you."

"*sniff* I'm..... I'm near the restaurant Le Jardin."

"Ok, don't move: I'll be there in ten minutes!"

* * * * *

_Later, Umi's apartment_

Umi sighed throwing a last glance at Fuu: when she had reached her, she had thought more opportune bring her at her own home. Once refreshed with a cup of warm tea, Fuu had told her -or better, stammered- what had happened between Ferio and Emma. A few minutes after she had fallen asleep on the couch. Later, Seiji had called her to know if Fuu was at her home, and now both had sat one in front of the other in Umi's kitchen.

"Thank you Umi-san, I was fearing the worst......" 

Seiji whispered painfully looking at his cup. Umi sighed and placed a hand on his.

"The friends serve to this. However, before you bring her back home, I want to ask you a favor: don't speak about this business, not now."

"Emma feels guilt for what happened: there were two years, /two/, that Fuu didn't have a crisis..... today she was so peaceful, almost happy, and then...... My God! I haven't seen her in this state since when......."

Umi squeezed encouraging his hand. Both glanced at Fuu.

"I'm not able to understand her: before she says that the only important thing is that Emma marries the man that she loves and then she reacts in that way when she hears his name. I too don't want Emma to marry an....... an alien, but I would be opposed as soon as she hypothesized the matter."

"Fuu doesn't want the marriage because.... " Umi stopped an instant, wondering if it was her duty to tell that, "never mind; it's fair. It's Fuu's job to tell you the reason."

An astonished Seiji looked Umi.

"Then you know why........"

"I am sorry, but I can't tell you: I have promised to Fuu that I would never have done it."

"How is going with Koichi? And is Iroshi-chan all right?"

Umi smiled: Seiji was a very comprehensive man, who placed before his wife's health to everything.

"My lawyer is chasing him: also this month that jerk has forgotten to pay the maintenance. Iroshi is with my parents in London: even if he isn't really their little grandson, those two love him so so much. And this is the first Christmas that I spend alone."

"Why didn't you tell it to us? You could have had lunch with us: the guys would have appreciated it."

"If had come I couldn't have finished my job." 

Umi sighed getting up and putting the cups in the sink.

* * * * *

_Three years after, Kisaragi home_

Seiji set his briefcase on the floor, he put off his shoes and exclaimed: 

"I'm home!"

Fuu appeared in the kitchen's door and welcomed him:

"Good evening Seiji how was your job? At the end have you concluded that business?"

Seiji put an arm around his wife's waist and kissed her temple. 

"We'll speak about this at supper. Are the guys back?"

Fuu nodded going back in kitchen and tasting the soup.

"Saiki is still at school: it seems as if some parents have complained about some teachers' behavior. Emma was back about half hour ago, now she's taking a shower. Yet I don't understand why that blessed girl has left the air force. Do you remember? She was four years old: we went to that air show and since that day she has wanted to be a pilot. And just now that her career has just begun..... the worse thing is that we know /why/ she has done it."

"What about you? Are you well?"

Seiji asked a little bit worried: Fuu hadn't accepted that Emma had left her flashing career, as she didn't still approve that Emma marries Ferio. Also, he thought like his wife, but he has reserved each judgment on his probable son-in-law: after all Emma was right when she said that they didn't know him.

"Today doctor Morita has called me." Seiji said making his wife sit, "he is very worried about you, he wants that you have a change of air for a little bit.... that you go in some place....... so........."

"So what?" 

Fuu said watching her husband: from much time her eyes had lost any expression. Seiji bit a lip, unsure if he should communicate his decision to his wife or not. He opened his mouth, but the bell interrupted him.

"Good evening mother! What are we eating this evening?"

Saiki chirped hugging his mother. Fuu smiled and made him to taste the soup. 

"How good mama's soup is! It doesn't have comparisons!"

"Flatterer."

Fuu said with a half smile. Saiki was the masculine version of Emma: he too had curly blonde hair, lively green amber eyes and a contagious laughter. Saiki was a little childish man and he tried to find the positive side in each thing: that's why his pupils loved him, and they loved him because Saiki was able to teach them to love the study. Saiki was taller than his sister, actually the tallest of the family.

"Welcome back Good Giant." Emma grinned, "Also today you have tried to conquer one of your pupils' mother?"

"Ah ah ah! Even if I'm a playboy, I don't risk doing avance to marry a woman! With an only exception: Mrs. Fuu Kisaragi!"

The four burst in a roaring laughter and Fuu announced that the supper was ready.

Seiji watched his family with a satisfied smile: Fuu seemed quiet and Saiki every so often was able to draw her a rough smile while he told them what had happened during the meeting; Emma paid attention to the topic and at the opportune moment she said a joke. Seiji sighed: many of his collaborators considered his family a happy and enviable family. The reality was very different: in the last three years there had been many dissension between his wife and his daughter because of this Ferio guy, and often Fuu had come on the edge of a crisis. Seiji had elaborated a theory: to loosen the tension, Saiki tried to make his mother smile, speaking about frivolities and above all definitely abdicating to a serious relationship. Seiji drank a sip of water and cleared his throat.

"Today I have concluded the business with Mr. Alante."

"Mr. Alante is that guy form Sephiro, isn't he father?"

Saiki asked curiously and his father nodded.

"His..... his delegate has told me that Mr. Alante would want me in Sephiro: as you know we have the awful habit to check the goods before we acquire it."

He said giggling.

Emma lit up and exclaimed:

"Therefore soon you'll leave for Sephiro! In this way you'll have the opportunity to meet Fe.... to meet him. Could I come with you? Can I, father?"

"Well....... ah ehm.... I wanted to speak about this: if it is possible, I would want to go the four of us."

"Sephiro hum?" Saiki mumble thoughtfully " Now I can't, there are still two months before summer vacation. But then I would be able, instead, it would be very useful for me: the last week one of my pupils has asked me about sephirian fauna and flora, this would be an excellent chance to deepen the topic. What do you think, mother?"

Fuu glanced at son's face: as always Saiki was smiling, but his voice was veiled with worry. She sighed and considered the opportunity that was offered: going back to Sephiro after thirty years, after have married Seiji and raised two children. Surely many things had changed, perhaps the people she had fought for had forgotten her. Seeing again Ferio after thirty years: she finally had the chance to speak with him. To prevent that absurd marriage.

"Even if I don't want to, you would be in three versus one. But Saiki is right: it will be better if we wait for the summer vacations."

Seiji sighed in relief: his wife had reacted rather well to the suggestion to go to Sephiro. Soon, he said to himself, they could have resolved the matter that for three years mined his beloved wife's psychic health.

* * * * *

_About two months later, Palace of Sephiro_

Ferio had appeared at a window: below him, in the southern garden, there was the meeting between the Sephirian trader and the representatives of the greater terrestrial trade companies. He was sure: among them was Seiji Kisaragi, Fuu's husband and Emma's father.

"You seem worried, Highness."

Ferio sigh and looked Clef.

"/She/ is here, I could sense her presence. Clef, how should I behave with her? Surely I won't....... tell what I think about her in front of Emma."

"Sure. For Emma it would be an awful shock if she discovers that her mother and her future husband were lovers in past. Try to speak alone with Fuu: this evening at the party, find an opportunity to somewhere to clarify each other's misunderstanding."

"There are no misunderstandings." Ferio grumbled firmly, "Emma has told me that her parents have been together for three years and that they have gotten married because her mother at sixteen years became pregnant. Do you know what that mean? It means that when my sister has evoked the Magic Knights, Fuu was yet this Seiji guy's girlfriend. She..... she seemed so pure and sweet and angelic, instead she was worse than Alcyone. She has cheated me...... she has cheated /us/, her present husband and me! She said to.... care of me, and like a fool I have given her the ring that Emeraude left me: I couldn't find a less worthy person. When I have saw the ring, a thousand thoughts have crossed my mind: Fuu had a sister and perhaps Emma was her grandniece, thus Fuu had given the ring to her niece, whom had given it to Emma. The fact that Fuu was her mother terrorized me, but from the letters that Emma has written me, I understood that unfortunately this is the reality."

Clef watched Ferio destroy himself with doubt and anger. The Mage laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Each thing has an explanation, that's why I want you to speak with Fuu this evening. I hope only that all this causes suffering to nobody: I don't want to see a dear person suffer."

"I..... I need to clear my ideas. See you later."

Ferio said going out of the throne room and went toward the stables. At his passage the guards and the maids bowed, not much amazed by their ruler's very bad humor: the rumor about his marriage with a terrestrial woman had spread some time ago, and the fact that this woman was back with her family, confirmed these gossips. Ferio knew about these gossips: fortunately few knew about his affair with Fuu, even, many of his servants had never met the Magic Knights. Suddenly he noticed a middle age woman looking at the frescos that decorated the hallway. 

She was a terrestrial woman. She wore a night blue dress and a sandy jacket; the sunlight made her hair shone with gold and silver hair. Her green leaf eyes stared at the wall and she seemed to haven't noticed his presence. It wasn't necessary to look her in the face: Ferio knew very well that she was Fuu.

Fuu had sensed his presence immediately, but she had continued to look at the frescos without see them: her whole attention was intended on his reaction. When Ferio passed close to her, completely indifferent, harsh and with his rhythmic pace; Fuu neither turn nor called him. Only when he was out of her view, Fuu sighed painfully.

   ================================== TO BE CONTINUED=================================


	6. 6

The same one evening, Palace of Sephiro  
  
When the terrestrial ambassador introduced the Kisaragi family to the King of Sephiro, both Fuu and Ferio avoided to look at each other and their words were coldly formal. He felt a pang of jealousy seeing Seiji squeeze her hand with tenderness and kindness, a kindness that surely Fuu didn't deserve. Watching her better, Ferio noticed that she had changed: the first wrinkles had appeared on her skin, making her more melancholy and sad expression; her hair had became straw colored, and they soon would have become completely white. Even if she wore a simple dark green dress, Fuu was very thin. And this made him feel worse: he didn't know if hated her or if pitied her.  
  
Fuu watched Ferio without be noticed, also he had changed: his hair was shorter and darker; his clothes were very different from the last time that she had met him. Also his eyes were different: when Fuu picked up enough courage, she peeped at his amber eyes and in them she saw something among anger, disgust and pain.She understood what he thinks about her now, surely he didn't have a good opinion: Fuu wondered if what they had shared had been forgotten.  
" I haven't forgotten..." Fuu said to herself looking her glass.   
Seiji, seeing his wife so depressed, placed a hand on her shoulder and told her with a smile:  
" Is everything all right? Do you feel well? If you want, we could go back at the hotel and..."  
" No, first I must speak with him. He must..."  
" Yes, it's right to know his intentions: later we'll try to speak alone with him and..."  
" No Seiji! I.... I want speak with him alone."   
Seiji sighed and passed an arm around her shoulders pulled her to himself: he could feel her body tremble; her sweat was cold, as when she had the high fever.  
  
Ferio watched bored as the couples danced in the hall's center. He didn't have yet had the opportunity to speak alone with Fuu. Looking toward the door, he saw Fuu and her husband sit on a couch while Emma and Saiki were few distant: that view gripped his heart.  
" You can't go on in this way, King Ferio: you must talk." Clef said looking the ex Magic Knight of Wind.   
Ferio frowned and puffed.   
"What? I talk with that... that... I wouldn't dream of it! Not after having revealed the skeleton in her closet."  
Clef sighed and tried to make the man see some sense.  
" If don't want to do it to understand why Fuu behaves in this way, at least do it for Emma: if her mother is hostile to your marriage, it's your duty clarify every misunderstanding."  
" She's jealous." Ferio grumbled " Jealous that the man that has made suffer so much finds a bit of comfort in another woman!"  
The two men watched the couple in silence: Emma was talking with her mother and Fuu nodded, and then the girl went toward them. Emma joined Ferio and Clef and bowed to both.  
" Ferio, my mother wants to speak alone with you."  
  
" Uhm, yes." he said making a face " Tell her that I''ll wait for her in the library."  
Ferio got up, but Emma grabbed his suit's sleeve.  
" Please, be kind with her: she isn't... very well, and I would blame myself if she has a crisis because of us... "  
Ferio nodded, even if he hadn't understood what Emma meant. Clef looked as Ferio left and Emma goes back to her mother and tell her Ferio's answer: inside of him, he knew that that evening somebody would have suffered.  
  
Fuu was in front of the library's door and watched obsessively the handle: beyond that door, Ferio was waiting for her, but she didn't know which welcome he would have gave her. She breathed deeply and concentrated on her own aim: prevent Emma and Ferio's marriage. Fuu knew to have very valid arguments and she opened the door.  
When he heard the door open, Ferio felt a knot close his throat: his feelings for Fuu -past and present, those for Emma, the anger and the girl's words were like a whirlwind in his heart. Ferio was confused. A part of him didn't want to meet his ancient love; the other wanted to know, wanted to see her and embrace her and kiss her. He shook his head: Fuu was the past; Emma the present and the future.  
" Emma told me that you wanted to speak with me."Ferio said without looking at her.   
Fuu bit her lower lip and sat before him. She opened the mouth, but she wasn't able to speak, she was too restless. She opened her purse, she took a cigarette and she tried to light it, but her hands trembled so much and her lighter fell.   
Ferio avoided looking at her: he knew that that sight would have broken his heart. Fuu picked up the lighter and lighted the cigarette; when she was fairly calm, she said:  
" I don't want you to marry Emma, it would be an error and..."  
" And what? You haven't any right to tell me what to do and what not to do!"  
" I think before all to my children's happiness! Do you think that it was easy for me go back to Sephiro after all these years? Do you think that my life has been a bed of roses? Or... or that had I a great time?!"  
" I don't know how your life have been until today and I don't care! You have disappointed me, Fuu, and so much: I believed that one day you and I could have been together. God Fuu! I have waited you for all these years, I have hoped, I have... prayed that you would come back; while you had your handsome husband and your beautiful children and you had completely forgotten me!"  
" But I never forget! I have married Seiji because I didn't have other choice..."  
" Shut up!"  
" Let me explain...."  
" Explain to me what? That has your family forced you? Therefore would you also be a liar?! Emma has told me about you and Seiji: you have never loved me, I have been just an affair for you."  
" That's not true! If you listen to me, you would also understand why I don't want you to marry Emma!"  
" Beyond that unfaithful, you are also a jealous woman! That' why you don't want Emma to become my wife: you are jealous that a woman gives me the happiness that you have denied me for years!"  
Fuu leaned her hands on her face and tried to calm down: Ferio's words were too harsh for her; it was as if strings of piano wrap and grind her heart.  
" F-F-Fer. Ferio l-l-listen me please..."  
She faltered between the tears. Ferio puffed and got up.  
"Emma and I will get married the next year, we don't have anything else to say, Mrs. Kisaragi."  
" Listen to me, I beg you! I have..."  
" Stop it, you are pitiful Fuu. Only for what I feel for Emma I will allow you to come to the marriage, but you know that this is the last time that we see: I want neither meet you nor speak to you anymore."  
Ferio said leaving.  
Fuu watched blankly the door; then the woman got up and left.  
" As... as you wish.."  
  
Ferio felt a bit guilt: Emma had asked him to be kind with her mother because she wasn't well. But his anger, his disappointment and his pain were too big: anyone would have reacted in that way. Yes, he was said, /anyone/ would have been angry. What did Fuu expect from him? That would he have greeted her with open arms and would he have left Emma only because she wants it? No, Emma didn't deserve to be treated so; and it was for Emma that he would have born that woman the wedding's day. He wouldn't have prevented to his wife to meet her mother, it would have been wrong: simply he wouldn't be in palace in those days. Yes, Fuu was right only on a point: before all the good of Emma.  
" I thought that you and my wife would have spoken for a longer time."  
Ferio started: Seiji was in front of him; his penetrating look peered in his soul.  
" There was not much to say. I think that now you too will try to convince me to not to marry Emma." Ferio said with a half smile," Your wife hasn't given me any motive for not doing it."  
" I hope that you haven't been too harsh with her. It's since when the twins were born that she suffers of depression: I have often feared that she tries to commit suicide, but it has never happened up to now."  
Seiji said bitterly. Ferio watched him: that man showed such kindness for his own wife -a wife that he didn't deserve it- it was touching. He gave voice to this thought. Seiji looked him harshly and hissed:  
" You don't know my wife, you don't know what she has gone through! See the beloved woman live in this way for all these years would break whoever's heart. What hurt me more, it is that she never...."  
"King Ferio! King Ferio!" Ascot exclaimed joining the two men," It's happened something serious!"  
Ferio looked confused and alarmed at his friend.  
" What's happened?"  
" Presea... Presea says that one of the three escudo's swords is missing and Clef has sensed the Magic Knight of Wind's aura near the Temple of Skies, and it isn't at all a serene aura. You must do something!"  
" I don't have any intention to have to do with that.... that idiot. I have more important things which pay attention to."  
" But Your Highness..."  
" No buts, I have said that I don't want to have to do with that idiot."  
Ascot opened his mouth, but he then gave up. Mumbled a "As you wish", the Summoner left.  
Ferio puffed: he didn't care why Fuu took her sword and went to Windam. Besides he didn't understand why Clef wants that /he/ went to see what was happening to the Temple of Skies: if the Mage was so worried, why didn't he go? Ah, yes:Ferio was the only one who could enter in the Temple and came out alive.  
Then Seiji's words came back in his mind:  
' ... I have often feared that she tries to commit suicide, but it has never happened up to now.' Shit! If something had happened to Fuu - above all something that he could have avoided- Emma wouldn't forgive him. Ferio called Ascot and told him more annoyed than worried:  
" Call one of your friends: I got to go give it a glance."  
  
" Therefore, will you do it, Windam?"  
Fuu asked raising her eyes full of tears and placing a hand on her mashin's beak.  
** As thou wish, my Magic Knight. **  
" He hasn't wanted to listen to me, but to you... he'll surely listen to you and he'll believe you... he couldn't marry my Emma... "  
** Don't fear, it won't happen. Art thou sure of thy choice, Magic Knight? **  
" I had decided it a long time ago. Goodbye Windam. "  
** Goodbye, Fuu Houoji.**  
The four-winged phoenix said looking the woman.  
  
Ferio had an unpleasant premonition: the more he approached the Temple and more the disagreeable feeling grew. He sighed and squeezed the griffon borrowed: why was he going to Fuu after have told her that he didn't want see her anymore? For Emma, it was his first answer. But to his spite, Ferio knew that he still loved the Magic Knight of Wind, despite her awful behavior.  
" Why Fuu, do you have cheat on me? Why did you tell me that I was yours first love when there was Seiji? You don't know how I have loved and how I love you... "  
The wind around the Temple was very strong, but it calmed down at his coming. Ferio got off the griffon and, taken by an inexplicable panic, ran toward the main room where Fuu and Windam were: the king sensed his anxiety grows with each footstep; he hoped to come before Fuu did any stupid thing. When he reached the room, Ferio leaned against the door and taking back breath, he looked for the woman with the glance.  
He saw Fuu, in high armor, and her sword piercing her body.  
" No Fuu!!"  
Ferio ran toward her: the armor and the sword had disappeared and she lay in a pool of blood. Ferio embraced her: her heartbeat was weak and the breath was irregular; the wound was deep, but it hadn't affected any vital organ. If he hasn't gone to the Temple, she would have bled to death. Ferio got away the cloak and tried to tampon the wound; he then lifted her to bring her   
back to palace where she would have been healed.  
** Wait, King of this world**  
Ferio was almost blinded by Windam's shine.  
" Mashin of Wind, why do you have allowed her to do this?! Heal her!"  
** No, I won't**  
" Why? She is your Knight!"  
** My Magic Knight has wished the Death, and I respect her will. **  
" Then let me go! I couldn't allow that Fuu dies!"  
** Thou haven't wanted to listen to my Knight, and she has given me the assignment to reveal thou the truth. Listen to me, King of this world..."  
  
================================== TO BE CONTINUED================================= 


	7. AN

Sorry, maybe you've thought it was a new chapter, but I'm sorry, no more chappter for all my Rayearth fanfics. For now.  
The reason is very simple: even if I'm ispired, even if I have good ideas, I'm no more spurred as in the past. Now I have small time for writting and people don't review my fic any more. Beside I wrote Rayearth fanfic for more than a year and so I got bored.   
I'm leading my interest in different stories, my eyes and my imagination are now laying on different characters.  
I won't let you down, I'll continue these fics, but try to understand: I need to change.  
  
Pat-chan 


End file.
